


Levi doesn't do romance... or pregnancy?

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Omega verse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Hella lot of fluff though, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnancy, Sequel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Three years after their mating, Levi realizes that things aren’t the way they’re supposed to be. He decides to ask a certain blond, manipulative, omega about it.[In which Levi finds out that he’s pregnant and doesn’t know how to cope with the stress of it all.][Sequel to “Levi doesn’t do romance… or Eren?”]





	Levi doesn't do romance... or pregnancy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystiqueMisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/gifts).



If there ever was a time that Levi regretted letting Eren into his life (replace with ass/body), it was now. He gazed down into the grass beneath his feet, unaware of what had brought on the sudden dry-heaving, and the puking that followed. 

The omega gingerly wiped away the spit from his chin, gurgled some water and spat it out like he was the devil chugging down on holy water. They were five days away from an expedition, and things had just gotten that much more complicated. 

While humanity had won, and the titans were long since gone, there were always dangers lurking about. The newest one being the sudden wildlife that had bloomed since the fall of wall Maria. 

Bears, boars and rabid stags (He wasn’t joking about the last one… seriously, don’t fuck with the stags…), made their missions that much more dangerous. The Survey Corps had underestimated the new enemies, as they had never been this violent before, but years of fighting each other for sparse food supplies made them all more than a little bit territorial. 

Boars and Bears were their main concern, as well as some larger feline creatures, even the herbivores getting to be quite the nuisance. Levi couldn’t count how many times over the three years that the raven-haired omega would have rather been put up against a carnivore than a plant munching motherfucker. 

He still had the scar from when a stag had caught him unaware and gored him. The massive antler had gotten caught in his side, ripping up a substantial amount of flesh. 

Sufficed to say, Eren had not been happy and had forbidden his omega from ever going near such a dangerous situation ever again. 

Not that Levi ever listen of course, but that just made for more interesting mating that left him sore for days. When his alpha became overprotective of him, Levi often took to higher grounds to avoid him at all costs. 

Higher grounds being the tallest motherfucking tree he could find. Despite the alpha’s ability to utilize his ODMG, Eren often refrained from it. He knew that Levi needed space, and that he would come down eventually. 

This had been one of those times. 

Eren had barely left, and Levi had barely touched down to the ground before the heaving started. At first, he suspected it might be motion sickness, but even as he stood perfectly still; the feeling of nausea would not go away. 

It left him with no other choice, as in the next second his stomach decided to erupt. He wiped down his lips again, heading straight for the castle. 

It didn’t take long for Eren to spot his little mate, as he sauntered over and stood before him. Levi pushed him away, telling his counterpart that he wasn’t in the mood for make-up sex. Instead, he headed towards the one place in the huge building where he knew he could find answers. 

Armin and Erwin’s quarters. 

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean I might be…” Levi couldn’t even say it, the word sounding too surreal; too foreign in his mouth. It couldn’t be true anyhow, he argued with himself. 

“Pregnant?” Armin countered, sipping some pennyroyal while stroking his growing belly. Pregnancy was a good look on the blond omega, as he basically shone with the glow of parenthood. “All the symptoms match up. You’re nauseous, bloated and you’re filling out. Plus you’re moody as Hell-” Levi threw the other omega a murderous glare, urging the other to stop before he said something he really regretted. 

“Are you telling me that I’m getting fat?” The blond chuckled. 

“Maybe not  _ fat.  _ You’re just…  _ rounding out _ . To make space for the little baby growing in your uterus.” Levi blinked a couple of times, mouth hanging ajar. 

“Somebody slap me, I think I just might be dying.” Armin motioned for the Captain to take a seat. “This can not happen to me, Arlert. We are five days away from an expedition. I don’t have time for pregnancy!” 

The blond raised his perfectly arched eyebrows. “Mhm… you also don’t have time to die. I seem to recall something along the lines of ‘ _ I have too much paperwork’.”  _ Levi snorted, grabbing his own cup of tea. 

“Yeah, and it’s still true. I still have way too much paperwork. One of these days, I am going to murder Erwin for dumping it all on me.” He stated candidly, only half joking. 

“Please don’t.” Armin cringed. “He’s really excited to become a father. Plus, I can’t really care for this baby on my own. I need my mate by my side.” Levi sighed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s just that-” He stopped himself, unsure of what he was going to say. Not that it mattered. “Nevermind.” The Captain eventually settled for. Armin didn’t look convinced, but let the matter drop. 

There was a pregnant pause - no pun intended - as the blond once again started rubbing his belly. It was just one of those things he did without really thinking about it. It just came subconsciously to him. 

Caring for a child, protecting it and loving it unconditionally was just not one of Levi’s strengths. But it was Armin’s. And as aforementioned; pregnancy suited him. A gentle hand landed on his own, the soft fingers stroking his. 

“Have you told Eren?” 

Levi snorted again. “No, of course not. I’m not even sure if it’s true. And even if it is, I’m not sure that I want to keep it.” Three years ago, this would have been a totally different tale. 

Three years ago, Levi would have said yes to caring for a child; mostly because Eren didn’t have the amount of responsibilities that he had now - and had a lot more free time of his hands. 

The Captain however, was always extremely busy. 

Eren was now almost twenty three, only a few months away from his birthday actually. The snow would soon fall, and with it came Levi’s own birthday. The older he got, the more risks came with pregnancy. With the years came more and more uncertainties, and even further complications. 

To have a child at his age would just be stupid… but also, irresponsible. No… if Eren really wanted to be a father, they could adopt an older child. Not start anew with a freshly created life. 

_ Sometimes Levi is just too stubborn for his own good.  _

That was still true. 

He sighed again. “I… I think I should go see Hange. Just to figure out what kind of options I have.” Armin’s expression grew worrisome. 

“You’re not thinking about…  _ termination,  _ are you?” He whispered. 

“I don’t know… maybe. I mean, Eren and I aren’t exactly in a good way right now. When we’re not fucking tirelessly, we’re fighting. I think the spark is dying.” The blond smiled warmly all of sudden, and completely out of the blue. “What?” Levi asked. 

“That’s life.” He replied. “You just have to find a way to get it back resurrect it.” 

“Oh yeah?” The raven-haired Captain replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice. “What do you suggest? Go light a house on fire just to watch it burn?” 

“No…” The blond sniggered. “More in the lines of, livening up your everyday presence. Do something romantic every once in awhile. Take a boat ride on the lake-”

“I hate boats. They make me sick.” 

“A-alright, then go for a walk.”

“We do that all the time anyway.” 

“Camping?” 

“I can’t stand the woods. Too many bugs, too much dirt and I never sleep comfortably in a tent anyway.” 

Armin frowned. “Gee, is there anything you like to do?” 

“Well… I like training, collecting tea leaves, and reading. I spend most of my days behind a desk, Armin. It’s not like I have much free time anyway. And what little time I do have always get’s sucked up by emergencies and other shit. The rest is spent sleeping, eating or mating.” Levi finished, watching as the other’s expression became void of emotion. He was staring back at the Captain with a look that could only be described as  _ “Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?”.  _

“Wow… you’re a really boring person.” Gently, and without any malice, the older omega smacked his friend on the arm. Armin chuckled, leaning back in his chair and finished his gradually chilling tea. Levi did the same, wondering how the fuck he’d become the person he was today. 

Maybe he’d always been this boring… or maybe it was just something that happened after Isabel and Farlan passed. 

It was just one of those hands that the universe dealt him. But he’d always been a firm believer of making the best of the situation. 

So, amidst the tea, the pleasant conversation, and the prying company - Levi realized what he had to do. 

 

* * *

 

“There we go. Let me just get this checked for you, fluff butt.” Levi visibly rebuked at the scientist's words, growing angry. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, four-eyes?” They playfully slapped his behind. 

“Your ass is humongous. It’s like two moons hanging out on your-” He slapped them so hard on the arm that they staggered. “Ouch… pregnancy makes you mean!” They exclaimed. 

“Yeah, well… you started it, fuck-tard.” They chuckled loudly, in an annoyingly obnoxious way that made the small omega want to puke… or maybe that was just the smell coming from the weird experiment the Squad-leader had cooked up. 

Whatever it was, it needed to be exterminated, lest it grow legs and devour them all. The omega hurled. 

They instantly put the lid on the pot, suffocating the stinky scent coming from it. “Sorry. Your senses are super heightened thanks to the pregnancy.” 

Levi threw a glare their way. “Okay, first of all; we don’t even know for certain that I am pregnant. And secondly-” They started making gestures. 

“Not true! See, the strip is turning blue!”  _ Oh no… that was a bad sign.  _ If the spit on the cotton swab turned yellow while interacting with the indicator, he was in the clear. No fetus leaching off his body. 

If it turned blue however… well… let’s just say that Levi was fucked. 

“No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can not happen! No, please.” He pleaded to the Gods, praying that the test was wrong. He even contemplated striking a deal with the devil. 

_ Dear Mister Lucifer. You may have my unborn, bastard child mooching off me. In exchange, I will serve you in death. Sincerely, an omega that does  _ **_not_ ** _ want to become a parent.  _

What a stupid fucking thing to think, right? 

Well, Levi had always been independent, and ready to bolt when things became too heavy to bare. Bringing a kid into the world might just dwindle his chances. 

“Stop freaking out, Levi. Do you realize how happy Eren will be when he finds out about this?” The omega’s eyes went big as saucers, him dreading every part of that. His breathing became hitched, coming out shallow and unfulfilling. He really needed to get out of there… get some fresh air or something. 

“I… I need to go. Don’t breathe a word of this to Eren, or there will be Hell to pay. Understood?” Hange didn’t reply verbally, but made a ziplock motion against their lips, indicating that they’d gotten the message. 

With a heavy heart, and answers he really didn’t want - he left for the stables. 

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, in one of the boxes, until a sound caught his ear. Just a stupid alpha humming contently to himself while mucking. The gate made a creaking sound as it was being opened cautiously. 

Great… he really didn’t fucking need company right now. 

The Captain hastily wiped away the tears, gazing up at the new addition to the lonely stables. It was too early to bring the horses in for the night, so that couldn’t be it. The person must have simply opened the gate in order to muck the box - something which Levi had already done before the small omega even sat down. Even through his hazy, upset state, he still managed to shuffle out the shit before planting his butt in the fresh hay. 

The alpha stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the Captain with a dazed expression. “Captain Levi?” They started cautiously. “Why are you in the stables?” 

Levi shrugged. “I dunno. Seemed as good a place as any to sit down. Let me guess; you’re here to visit family?” Jean glared at him with an unimpressed stare. 

“Real funny, Captain. Especially coming from someone who’s sitting down in horse shit. I swear, you spend too much time with Yeager.” He shook his head, laughing without any glee behind it. 

“You really think I wouldn’t muck before sitting down? And I do spend time with Eren. He’s my alpha, you idiot.” Jean nodded, placing the pitchfork against the wall before taking a seat next to his superior officer. He tilted his leg, resting his forearm on it, looking straight ahead. 

“So… trouble in paradise?” 

“Yeah… you could say that.” Levi replied. 

“You… ehm… you wanna talk about it?” 

He shook his head. “Not particularly. And not to be rude or anything, but you are probably the last person I’d come to with relationship problems.” Jean nodded absentmindedly. 

“That’s fair. I don’t have a mate, and apart from Marco, I’ve never really had anyone that I care about in that way.” The omega cocked an eyebrow, not recalling anyone within the Survey Corps named Marco. Jean took notice, smiling sadly. “Marco was…” He sighed, blinking away something which looked suspiciously much like a tear. “Marco was my best friend. And as the years passed on, we became lovers.” 

“Was he your soulmate?” 

The alpha shook his head. “Nah… Marco was a beta. But that didn’t change things. If anything, it made our love that much more precious. We  _ chose  _ each other… not the universe.” Levi stared at the other, gaping with brows furrowed. 

“I don’t get it. Alphas are always on about how they want to find their omega, and yet…” 

“And yet I’m not.” He finished. “Yeah. I loved Marco, and if I’d found my mate before… before he died, I would have denied them.” Levi suddenly understood where the underlying shade of sadness came from. Jean always seemed so sure of himself, never once slacking off or moping about. But he had scars. And not all scars are visible or physical… 

“When did he die?” The Captain asked. 

“The battle of Trost. We got separated for awhile. I always figured that he’d made it to safety, and that he would be waiting for me when I returned to the safe zone.” He paused again, trying to steady his breathing. “I found him a day later, while searching through the area, propped up against the wall of a house; half of him chewed off. A titan must have gotten him. His ODMG was missing too.” That’s when he recalled just the tiniest bit of information that had circled over the years. The name did sound familiar, but for all the wrong reasons. 

“Annie stole it.” The omega stated, surprised that he had spoken the thought aloud. 

“Yeah… Reiner and Berthold helped.” 

Shortly after Eren and Levi’s first coupling, they’d found out the truth about the colossal and the armored titan. Reiner and Berthold had been helping out Annie all along, for the sake of a country that they hadn’t seen since they were children. In the eyes of the state, they were branded murderers. 

In the eyes of Marley, they were just tools. 

Levi could understand the alpha’s pain, having lost too many friends to count. All of them had either fallen because of the damn titans, or as a consequence of them. 

In the end though, Paradise had defeated both the titans, and Marley, standing proud through the bittersweet victory. 

But there can’t be a winner, without some losses along the way. And while Jean’s loss wasn’t recent, the scars would be there, day after day, year after year, to remind him of the sacrifices he’d had to make in order to get here. 

Levi patted the alpha on the shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss, Jean. I can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like to lose a lover.” The omega had been fortunate, Eren and Mike still being alive. But many had not shared that fortune, including the two toned man sitting beside him. 

“Thanks.” The alpha replied, engulfing Levi’s hand in his own. “Look, I don’t like all this sappy, sentimental bullshit. It’s in the past, and it should stay in the past.” The raven-haired omega let go, staring off into space. 

“Sometimes we need to let the demons out of the closet willingly, or they break out on their own. It’s better to have some measure of control over them rather than let them run rampantly.” The alpha shrugged. 

“Yeah, maybe that’s true. But I still don’t like this feeling.” 

“No one does, Kirschtein. It sucks…” Jean chuckled. 

“It  _ does  _ suck. Just talking about it puts me in a bad mood. Marco was the love of my life, and now… I’m all alone. We were talking about settling down together, getting a house, raising a family.” 

“Is that so?” The Captain asked, actually curious about the other man. 

“Yes. We even named our kids, funnily enough. Albert, Hans, Ada and Heidi. We were going to adopt, of course. Marco was a beta, so he couldn’t exactly bare children. But still… they’d be ours. Our children.” The alpha made Levi realize something that he hadn’t thought about yet. 

How the spark between he and Eren had never actually went away, and how much they’d talked about this in the past. 

After their first mating, it was all Eren could talk about. When Hange gave them the bitter news that Levi wasn’t pregnant, the alpha had still smiled, thanked the Squad-Leader and looked over at his mate, claiming that they’d have better luck next time. 

They didn’t, as the swab still turned yellow. 

He’d forgotten how long they’d tried to conceive… and now that they’d succeeded, he couldn’t just throw in the towel. He’d wanted this once too. And maybe, he still did. There were still things both of them wanted to do, but just because there would be a kid thrown into the mix, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t. 

It just meant that they would get an addition to the family. 

Levi rose to his feet, helping the alpha up as well. “Thanks.” He eventually said. “You opened my eyes to some things. Listen, I have to go talk to Hange, and you probably have to finish mucking, but if you ever need to talk… I’m here.” Jean looked at him, expression even more confused. 

“T-thank you, Captain.” For once in his life, the smile on his lips was genuine. 

“Don’t mention it. I mean it. I have a reputation to uphold, and I’d rather this stay between us.” The alpha scratched his neck, smiling in a nervous manner. 

“Yeah. Eren would probably kill me.” 

“Nah. He wouldn’t. I wouldn’t let him. You’re surprisingly good company when you put down the asshole exterior. And… I may just consider stop referring to you as a horse in the future.” 

Jean cocked his eyebrow. “You  _ may consider  _ stopping?” 

Levi huffed out a hushed whisper under his breath. “Fine… I’ll stop.” He spun around, heading for Hange’s lab. “Thanks again, Jean. See you around.” 

“Yeah… see you around, Captain.” 

 

* * *

 

“Ouch, mother-fucker, Hange!” The small omega exclaimed as the beta prodded at him with the needle. “Be fucking careful, you maniac!” He called out. Hange ignored his protests, finally jabbing him in the right vein. 

“There we go. Barely hurt at all, did it?” He raised his brow, staring back at her with great intensity. 

“No, the numerous ‘ouch-es’ were just for fun.” They smirked in a crazy manner. 

“See, told you!” They shouted, almost deafening the omega. “Let’s get these tested right away.” 

The Squad-leader scientist distributed the blood between several small tubes, testing both the levels and the potential lacks of nutrition. “From what I’m seeing, you’re as healthy as a horse.” 

“At least that’s something. When do you think I’m due?” 

They shrugged. “Hard to tell, really. You’re not round enough to have passed into your second trimester, so I’d reckon about five or six months until your due-date.” He nodded, pleased with the answer. The beta placed a hand on his stomach, pressing down gently. 

“This isn’t going to hurt the pup, but you might feel some discomfort.” They continued to press, changing the position of their hand on occasion. “Hmm…”

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, not liking the way the beta’s expression changed suddenly. 

“Nothing’s wrong… it’s just that… if I’m not mistaken, I can feel more than one of them.” His eyes blew up to full size, probably looking like a surprised frog. 

“A-are you fucking serious right now?” 

“No, I’m Hange.” 

“Stop joking around, shitty glasses. Are you telling me that I’m having twins?” 

“Possibly. We won’t know for sure until you give birth, but it’s a strong possibility.” He wasn’t sure how to take the news, but eventually settled for happy. It was a good thing. People getting to be his age rarely got the chance to carry pups more than once, so seeing as how this would probably be his first and only litter - it was a good thing. 

“Alright. We’ll just have to see then.” He replied, eager to get out of the lab to have a chat with his mate. 

Hange washed their hands - thank the fucking Lords - and grabbed a towel to dry off. 

“I have to go talk to Eren about this. Do you need more blood?” They shook their head, tossing the rag into the corner with the rest of the dirty laundry. 

“Nope.” They emphasised the “p”, making a weird popping noise. “We’re all done here. Just make sure to avoid any strenuous exercise, inside the bedroom or otherwise. Wouldn’t want to kill the pups before they’re born.” 

“Or after.” He countered, muttering it under his breath. “I’m out of here.” 

“Just make sure to drink plenty of water and take the vitamins I’m supplying you with!” They called out after the omega as he was leaving. 

He really needed to talk to Eren… right away. 

 

* * *

 

By luck, he followed the alpha’s scent into the Mess, where his mate was most likely eating. It was dinner time, and most chores were done by then anyway. He anticipated the happy, cheerful banter between friends around the dinner table… 

But not an actual fight about to break out by the time he’d gotten there. 

Eren held Jean by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up against the wall with a deadly expression. Levi froze in the doorway, looking at the scene with complete disbelief. 

“Let go of me, you ass!” The two toned alpha pleaded to the other, clutching onto Eren’s palm. “What the fuck, Eren! Let go!” 

“Not until you explain what the fuck you were doing in the stables with my mate!” Now the raven-haired omega was really frozen in his place. 

“I already told you! We were just talking! He was upset, and I-” 

His mate growled in a possessive manner. “And you just  _ what,  _ Jean? Just thought it’d be okay to hit on him while I wasn’t there? Thought you’d try your luck,  _ with my mate!  _ I ought to kill you, you son of a bitch!” He pushed Jean harder into the wall, willing the other to submit. But Kirschtein wouldn’t back down. 

“Fuck no, you suicidal bastard! I’d never do something like that to either one of you! He was upset and we just talked! Nothing else happened, I swear!” 

“Why the fuck was he upset? What the fuck did you do, Jean?” Armin hid behind Levi, frightened by the sheer amount of dominant scent floating through the air. During pregnancy, omegas became fiercely protective over themselves, avoiding conflicts at all costs; just so that the pups wouldn’t come to any harm. 

Levi was feeling that too, actually afraid that thing might escalate. But he was Captain Levi… he couldn’t back down… not even now that he was carrying his mate’s offspring. 

“Enough!” He roared, catching their attention. “What in the name of Maria is going on here?” Eren loosened his grip on the other alpha’s shirt, letting him slide down enough for his toes to touch the floor. “Eren, let go of him…  _ now!”  _

His mate completely let go in a haste, Kirschtein hitting the ground with a loud thump. Levi approached the pair with a menacing glare. Both of them stood tall, hands behind their backs like soldiers. 

“You’re going to explain what the fuck is going on, or both of you will be spending the remainder of the week in the brig. Am I making myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jean spoke. 

Eren reluctantly agreed. “Yes, Captain.” 

“Then start talking.”

But neither did, standing completely still. His mate looked like he was five seconds away from beating the other alpha bloody, and Jean looked like he wanted to piss himself. But still, they remained silent. 

Armin stepped in. “They were fighting because Eren saw the two of you in the stables earlier this afternoon. He thought that Jean acted inappropriately towards you.” 

Levi sighed and shook his head. “That’s not at all what was going on,  _ brat _ .” He spat in malice. “We were just two people, talking. That’s all.” 

“It didn’t look like it…” He replied, still angry. 

“I don’t give a fuck what it looked like,  _ Eren.  _ What I care about is why you’re kicking up a fuss about this at all.” His mate exploded, yelling at his omega in pure rage. 

“He had his hand on you! And you actually fucking took it in your own! Do you realize-” Instead of lashing out like Eren had, Levi grabbed his collar, lowering him to his level. He wrapped his small hands around his mate’s neck, nuzzling into his scent gland. 

Eren went limp and docile in his embrace, eventually leaning in as well. His alpha’s arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer. They parted, the raven-haired omega’s hands resting steadily on the other’s shoulder. 

“I was having a panic attack, and Kirschtein was mucking the stables. He found me in one of the stalls, crying. Everything he did was to calm me down…” Levi paused, watching his mate closely. “He never made a pass at me. We just talked… that’s it. We just talked.” 

“About what?” The alpha asked. 

“About the battle of Trost. About Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner. And about Marco.” Eren visibly relaxed, not so on the fence as he had been just moments ago. “We also talked about what it was like to lose people. Sometimes you just need to talk it out… and Kirschtein just happened to be there. That’s all, Eren.” His alpha was completely calm now, nodding in a solemn way. 

He was regretful of his actions, and for a good reason. He’d jumped to a brash conclusion without all the facts, and now he was paying the price for his stupidity. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “For thinking the worst of you… the both of you.” Levi shrugged. 

“Next time, get all the facts before you make assumptions. And for fucks sake, don’t doubt me like that again.” He smacked his alpha on the top of his head. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.” 

They all sat around the table, Eren awkwardly apologizing to his alpha friend; who luckily forgave him quickly. Albeit a little begrudgingly. 

“Pass me the butter, would you,  _ alpha? _ ” Levi purred to catch his mate’s attention. When Eren was just about to hand it over, the omega let it all out. “By the way… I’m with pups.” 

The tub of butter made a weird noise as it hit the table, the entire mess hall going silent as a grave. He eyed everyone, their expressions varying from happy to confounded; lastly landing on his mate. To say that Eren was shocked beyond comparison was a massive understatement. 

The brunet alpha croaked out a silent: “What?” under his breath, wondering if he’d heard his omega wrong. 

“I said, I’m with pups, brat. You’re going to be a father.” 

The breath was knocked out of his lungs as he was sent flying backwards. Luckily, Eren caught him in his embrace, holding the smaller man close to his chest. 

The Captain’s shoulder grew wet from tears prickling down the brunet alpha’s eyes, soaking through the thin material of his shirt. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it… happy alpha. Now get off me before you kill all four of us.” Eren grew stiff. 

“Four?” 

“Yeah… you, me and the two devils baking in my uterus.” Connie slapped the alpha’s shoulder, shouting in glee. 

“Congratulations on the twins, Yeager! You really are an overachiever!” 

The entire day was spent by his mate’s side, getting endless congratulations from his brethren. Eren refused to let go of Levi, fearing that this was all a dream. The raven omega assured him that it was not, chiding the alpha for being too clingy. 

But secretly, Levi didn’t mind being this close to his soulmate. 

But he’d never say the words aloud… 

  
  


**_Six months later._ **

  
  


“I am going to fucking murder you, Eren!” Whoever said that this was easy should be roundhouse kicked in the fucking head. Levi screamed at the top of his lungs, wondering when the nightmare would end. 

He’d woken up in the night, sweat dripping from his body. He remembered being incredibly uncomfortable, rising out of his bed, only to realize that the sheets were wet. He’d smacked his mate, rousing him from an incredibly deep sleep. 

Eren had been confused, flailing around like a child, only to sense his lover’s distress. 

Levi had screamed as the first contraction had started, going as far as to knee his alpha in the groin the moment the other was standing. 

That’s how they’d ended up in the medbay. With a limping alpha and a labouring omega. 

That had been twenty hours ago. 

Now, it was finally time to push. 

“I know,  _ Omega…  _ I know that it hurts, but please try to-” Levi grabbed his mate by the collar dragging him down to his level. 

“I don’t think you want to finish that sentence,  _ brat. _ You have no fucking idea how much this-  _ hurts!”  _ He exclaimed as the next contraction hit, sending him into a state of utter distress. 

He pushed again, the unbearable pain almost enough to make him pass out. 

_ Why the fuck did I agree to this again?  _ He thought. 

But when the first wailing cry came from their pup, Levi remembered. 

“Congratulations! It’s a boy!” Hange handed over their son to Moblit, who instantly got to work cleaning him up. The scientist placed a gentle hand on the omega’s leg. “You need to keep on pushing. I can see another head.” 

“Fucking Hell…” Eren muttered, sweat dripping from his brow. 

“Hey! Language!” Hange shouted. “The children can hear you!” The alpha chuckled nervously. 

“Sorry…” 

The omega’s screams echoed loudly through the hallways, alerting everyone on base.

 

* * *

 

Armin sat outside, cradling his daughter close, cringing at every lamenting howl coming from inside the delivery room. The low licking flame of the candle indicated that they’d been here for hours, and yet none could leave. 

Jean was worse, pacing around like a madman. The blond omega finally had enough. 

“Sit down, Jean!” He called out, but the two toned alpha wouldn’t listen. 

“I can’t. That’s my Godchildren in there!” He exclaimed in a fit of panic. 

Mikasa huffed out in annoyance. “They must be mental, naming you the Godfather.” 

“Kasa, we’ve been over this.” Armin started. “He helped Levi come to grips with all of this. Without Jean there would be no children of which to be Godparents. So take a seat,  _ both of you _ , and-” 

The door opening drew everyone’s attention, a sleepy alpha exiting with a little bundle in his arms. Everyone rose to their feet, eyeing the little pup. 

“Guys… this is Joseph.” They all cooed, aweing at the little one. 

“He’s adorable!” Sasha cried out. “Where’s his sibling?” 

Eren grinned widely. “Siblings. He’s the first of four.” 

Connie was the first one to speak when the shock had subsided. “Excuse me while I pick my jaw off the floor.” 

“Yup… three boys, and one grumpy little girl. She’s eating right now. I just thought I’d introduce you all to Joseph.” Jean approached, holding out his arms. As per agreement, he’d be the first one to hold the newborns, apart from their parents and Hange. And he was a natural, to everyone’s great surprise. 

He held the little one close, smiling widely. 

Mikasa hugged her tired brother, drawing him in close. “Congrats on the kids, Eren.” 

“Thanks Kasa.” 

“What did you name the others?” Sasha finally spoke, peaking up from over Jean’s shoulder. 

“We actually named our daughter Iliana. One of the boys is named Jake… and the other…” He paused, placing a gentle hand on Jean’s shoulder. “His name is Marco.” 

The tears brimming down from the alpha’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed, but no one made a comment. 

They all eventually flooded into the room, catching a glance at the rest of the litter. Eren took a seat by his mate’s bedside, flinging an arm around his omega casually. Despite the ache of childbirth, and the exhaustion, Levi actually managed a smile. 

“We’re a family.” The alpha exclaimed in glee. 

“Yeah… that we are.” 

And Levi never regretted keeping them… not for one second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking Christ. This was one tough nut to crack, lemme tell you that… It’s already past fucking three in the morning, and I’ve just been working on this forever! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for leaving comments/kudos on “Levi doesn’t do romance… or Eren!”. It really warms my heart. I’m going to add yet another sequel, requested by my good friend MystiqueMisha! It’s likely going to be of Levi breastfeeding the youngsters, and Eren going all ballistic or some shit like that XD I just haven’t figured out all the details. 
> 
> Stay tuned for updates! Until next time, JA NE! XD


End file.
